Mindy
Mindy was originally a werewolf from Portland. Until she was successfully turned into a hybrid by Klaus. She was lately decapitaded by Stefan Salvatore. Season Three Mindy was a peaceful werewolf who lived in Portland. Looking for more victims, Klaus arrived in Portland and sired many werewolves including Mindy and transformed them into hybrids. She and the rest of the hybrids came back in Mystic Falls together with Klaus. She was first introduced to Tyler Lockwood at the Homecoming party while she was watching the concert. Klaus ordered his new army to protect him from any danger. He knew Elena, Damon and especially Mikael will try to destroy him, so Mindy's mission was to supervise the party. If the enemies would have attacked, she had to announce Klaus immediately. When Mikael arrived at the party, Mindy told Klaus he has a new visitor. Klaus told her to call everyone and go in the backyard. Klaus wanted the hybrids to rip Mikael. When the father and his despised boy were having a violent discussion, Mindy handed Katherine, who pretended to be Elena to Mikael. Then Klaus discovered that Mindy and the other hybrids were compelled by Mikael not to hurt h imself. This was possible due the vampire part of a hybrid. When Katherine finally recovered after Mikael had stabbed her, it was the last time when Mindy appeared in Homecoming. Later it is discovered that the hybrid's command was to kill Damon Salvatore after a possible death of Klaus. Mindy's friends were also injured. This is an another time when Klaus' new-hybrids army fails. In The New Deal, Mindy was with Klaus. They where rebuilding The Original Family House, Klaus says to compell somone to open a wall so that there be sun there, and says he wants it to be a Fortress and not a dungeon. In Our Town Klaus ask Mindy to take Rebekah`s coffin to her new room. When she comes back she asks Klaus if everything is okay, Klaus says that Stefan was just leaving to fail his point then Stefan killed Mindy by cutting her head off and says one gone, and then says to Klaus that he should make the Hybrids leave Mystic Falls or there would be more. Her body together with her head were burnt by the rest of the hybrids. Powers and Abilities Hybrids inherent powers of both Vampires and Werewolves such as Super Strength,' Super Speed', Heightened Senses,' Healing Factor', and Mind Compulsion which are enhanced either with age or by a full moon. Furthermore they possess a wide array of additional powers including: *'Werewolf Bite' - Due to their Werewolf heritage, a hybrid has a bite which is fatal to vampires, but the hybrid bite takes effect quicker than a normal werewolf bite. *'Transformation Control' - Hybrids have the ability to shapeshift/transform at will and at anytime that they desire, compared to that of a normal Werewolf where they are forced to shapeshift/transform only once a month on a full moon. *'Lycanthrope Enhancement' - Hybrids are capable of showing its wolf-eyes when displaying its abilities. *'Daytime Walking' - Due to their Werewolf heritage, Hybrids are able to move around during the day and in the sun without the use of a Lapis Lazuli mystical stone bound to a piece of jewellery. *'Immortality' - Due to their Vampire heritage, a Hybrid will stop aging once turned. Upon their transformation, a hybrid will then become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection and therefore will live forever unless they are killed by a weapon, weakness or method that will kill a normal Vampire or Werewolf. *'Mind Compulsion' - Due to their Vampire heritage a Hybrid can compel the minds of Humans. Klaus is the only Hybrid that can also compel Vampires due to him being part of The Original Family. *'Healing Factor' - Hybrids healing power is a lot more enhanced and will allow them to heal a lot quicker due to the healing powers of a Vampire and Werewolf than just that of a vampire or a werewolf as an individual supernatural creature, thus allowing Hybrids to heal from all kind of injuries, due to being both Werewolf and Vampire. *'Super Speed' - Hybrids are faster than any werewolf or some vampires. Hybrids can use this abilities in human and wolf form. *'Super Strength' - Hybrids are much stronger than Werewolves or Vampires, but because of their vampire heritage their abilities get stronger with age, just like vampires. Their wolf form will boast their power due to the werewolf side. A newly turned hybrid can go toe-to-toe with a 165-170 year old vampire such as Damon, who was on the verge of dying at the hands of Ray Sutton until Stefan saved him. *'Super Agility' - Hybrids possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Dream Manipulation' - Hybrids can control dreams and subconscious like Vampires. The Hybrids can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. *'Emotional Control' - Hybrids can control and manipulate the emotions of one's self because they have part of Vampires. Weaknesses *'Vervain' - Hybrids are affected by vervain like their vampire counterparts. *'Wolfsbane' - Hybrids are affected to wolfsbane like their werewolf counterparts. *'Uninvited Invitation' - Due to their vampire heritage, hybrids are unable to enter a home without an invitation. *'Magic' - Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of non-original hybrids to explode. *'Decapitation' - The act of dismembering or removing the head of a hybrid will result in death. *'Heart Extraction' - The act of removing a hybrid's heart will result in death. *'Mind Compulsion' - An Original can compel Hybrids because they are half vampire. *'Klaus' Blood' - Hybrids are obligated to serve Klaus because his blood created them. Appearances Season 3 *''Homecoming'' *The New Deal *Our Town Trivia *She is the first successfull female hybrid to appear in the series. *She is the first successfull female hybrid to die References Category:Hybrids Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Female Category:Servant of Klaus Category:Killed by Klaus Category:Minor Characters Category:Snapped Neck Category:Sired by Klaus Category:Hybrids Category:Individuals who have been Revived Category:Fed on Elena's blood Category:Werewolves Category:Vampires Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Guest Characters Category:Killed by Stefan Category:Decapitation